Hubungan
by amka
Summary: Dia akan bangun untuk ke kamar mandi tapi merasakan pelukan dari belakang dari Midorima yang sangat erat. Dia kemudian dengan agak susah membalik badannya dan melihat wajah Midorima yang meskipun sedikit lelah tetapi sudah kelihatan tenang daripada tadi. Kagami mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Midorima dan memeluknya lebih erat.


Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: AU, OOC, Typo(s)

.

.

.

" _Hei,"_

"Halo, kau sedang apa?" tanya Midorima lewat benda elektronik yang menempel di telinganya pada orang di sambungan teleponnya.

" _Aku sedang di supermarket sekarang untuk membeli bahan-bahan makan malam. Katanya kemarin kau ingin dibuatkan sup miso. Kau bisa pulang untuk makan malam, 'kan?"_

"Ya, akan kuusahakan untuk pulang," jawab Midorima sambil tersenyum. Hanya mendengar akan dibuatkan sup miso membuatnya semakin semangat.

" _Bagus."_

"Dokter Midorima, semuanya sudah siap." kata salah satu perawat memberitahu Midorima.

"Ya, terima kasih." Midorima kemudian kembali berbicara ke teleponnya. "Kagami, aku harus pergi sekarang."

" _Oh, kau akan melakukan operasi sekarang?"_

"Ya." jawab Midorima, mengambil jas dokternya dan mengenakannya.

" _Oke semoga beruntung Midorima, aku mencintaimu."_

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu." Midorima kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Kagami. Menelepon Kagami adalah ritualnya sebelum melakukan operasi karena dengan mendengar suara Kagami membuatnya lebih percaya diri untuk melakukan operasi. Dia merasa Kagami adalah ' _lucky item_ '-nya yang membawa keberuntungan padanya.

.

Midorima terduduk lelah di ruangannya. Setelah dia dan timnya berjuang selama kurang lebih tujuh jam melakukan operasi pada pasien mereka kali ini, tetapi takdir berkata lain. Dia tahu dia bukan Tuhan yang memegang nyawa hambanya, dia hanya manusia biasa yang diberikan kecerdasan untuk menjadi seorang dokter dan membantu orang-orang untuk kembali sehat, tapi tetap saja saat-saat dia harus memberi tahu keluarga pasien kalau keluarga yang mereka cintai telah dipanggil oleh Tuhan dan tidak bisa diselamatkan adalah saat-saat yang paling dia benci. Mungkin dia dikenal sebagai dokter yang dingin dan jarang tersenyum tapi dia masih bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan orang lain kalau harus ditinggalkan oleh orang yang mereka cintai selamanya. Dan Midorima lah yang harus memberikan mereka kabar buruk itu. Dia sampai sudah terbiasa mendapatkan caci maki dan hinaan diberikan padanya tapi dia tidak menyalahkan keluarga pasien yang seperti itu, dia bahkan memakluminya.

Midorima menghela napas panjang. Dia kemudian mengambil telepon genggamnya yang tadi ditinggalkannya di mejanya dan menyalakannya. Dia memencet _speed dial_ nomor satu untuk menelepon Kagami dan meletakkannya di telinganya.

" _Halo,"_

Midorima tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya mendengarkan suara Kagami. Ini sudah membuatnya agak tenang.

" _Halo? Midorima?"_

"Hei," kata Midorima akhirnya setelah beberapa menit dia hanya diam.

" _Oh kau membuatku khawatir, kenapa kau diam saja? Operasinya sudah selesai?"_

"Ya." jawab Midorima pendek.

" _Oh."_

Midorima tahu dari jawaban Kagami kalau lelaki berambut merah itu sudah tahu bagaimana berjalannya operasinya jadi Midorima tidak perlu memberitahu Kagami kalau dia tidak berhasil.

" _Kau masih bisa pulang?"_

"Ya." Midorima butuh berada di rumah dan betemu dengan Kagami sekarang.

" _Oke, aku akan menunggumu."_

.

"Selamat datang."

Midorima tersenyum tipis setelah pintu terbuka dan Kagami yang tersenyum menyapanya. Dia merasa berada di dunia yang benar-benar berbeda sekarang. Dunia di mana dia tidak harus menanggung beban berat dan hanya ada Kagami dan dirinya di dalamnya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kagami dan langsung memeluknya.

Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeretkan pelukannya pada Kagami. "Dia masih kecil, Kagami dan aku tidak bisa membantunya."

"Kau tahu ini bukan salahmu," kata Kagami dan mengelus-elus punggung lebar Midorima. "Kau sudah melakukan sebiasamu tapi Tuhan memang berkata lain."

Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Kau harus melihat ibunya yang menangis atau ayahnya yang bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi."

"Ya, aku tahu. Kita bisa membicarakan ini lagi di dalam," balas Kagami, mencium rambut hijau Midorima. "Ayo masuk, aku sudah membuatkanmu makan malam."

Midorima mengangguk dan membiarkan Kagami menggandengnya untuk makan malam.

"…dia masih sangat kecil. Kata ibunya, dia akan kelas tiga pada bulan depan dan dia juga akan mengikuti lomba balet minggu depan. Tapi sekarang semua itu hilang."

Kagami mendengarkan Midorima yang berada di pelukannya dengan seksama dan mengelus-elus rambutnya untuk memberinya rasa ketenangan. Mereka sudah berada di kamar setelah makan malam dan membersihkan badan untuk beristirahat menyambut hari esok.

"Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."

"Hei," Kagami mengarahkan wajah Midorima untuk melihatnya. "Apakah kau sudah melakukan semua yang kau bisa pada operasi ini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu ini bukan salahmu," balas Kagami. "Memang apa yang kau bisa kalau Tuhan sudah berkata lain?"

"Tapi…"

"Sssh," kata Kagami, mendiamkan Midorima dengan mencium bibirnya. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, kau mempunyai hari yang panjang."

Midorima memandang Kagami sebelum bergerak untuk menciumnya. Kagami dengan senang hati mencium balik Midorima. Dia menurunkan kepala Midorima dan membuka mulutnya agar Midorima bisa menciumnya lebih dalam. Kagami mendesah pelan merasakan Midorima menciumnya di tempat-tempat yang tepat.

"Hm?" Kagami bertanya bingung ketika tiba-tiba Midorima berhenti menciumnya.

"Kagami, aku ingin melakukannya." kata Midorima pelan.

Kagami memandang Midorima di atasnya. Dia bisa melihat rasa sesal di mata hijaunya. "Kau tidak capek?"

Midorima menggeleng dan kembali mencium Kagami. Dia kemudian melepaskan kaus yang dikenakan Kagami dan membuangnya di sembarang arah. Kagami tidak ingin hanya berdiam diri, mencopot satu per satu kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Midorima dan membukanya. Dia menghela napas pelan ketika akhirnya dia bisa bersentuhan secara langsung dengan Midorima tanpa terhalang kain pakaian mereka. Kagami mencium Midorima lagi tapi langsung berhenti ketika merasakan kacamata Midorima menghalanginya. Dia kemudian mencopotnya dan dengan hati-hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba memakai _soft lens_?" tanya Kagami. Setiap kali mereka akan melakukan seks, pasti Kagami akan selalu terhalang oleh kacamata Midorima. Bahkan pernah suatu kali, dia tidak sengaja memecahkan kacamata Midorima karena terlalu bernafsu.

"Aku tidak suka memakainya." jawab Midorima, mengambil kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di meja nakas di samping ranjangnya. Dia juga sekaligus mengamb _i lube_ dan ketika tangannya akan mengambil kondom dia kemudian mengurungkannya.

Midorima kembali menaiki ranjang dan bergabung dengan Kagami yang sudah menunggunya. Dia kemudian melepaskan _boxer_ Kagami dan mencium paha Kagami yang sudah telanjang. Midorima melanjutkan ciumannya sampai ke atas dan berhenti di dada Kagami. Dia menjilat _nipple_ kemerahan Kagami sebelum mengulumnya. Kagami mendesah dan membusungkan dadanya untuk merasakan lebih kenikmatan yang diberikan Midorima di dadanya. Kagami melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Midorima dan menggesekkan kejantannya ke kejantanan Midorima yang masih berada di celananya yang membuat Midorima mengerang dan menggigit leher Kagami.

"Kagami,"

"Hm?" Kagami membuka matanya dan melihat Midorima yang melebarkan kakinya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya tanpa kondom." kata Midorima.

"Hn?" Kagami bertanya bingung.

Selama ini, saat mereka melakukan seks mereka selalu menggunakan kondom karena meskipun mereka hanya pernah tidur dengan satu sama lain dan tidak pernah tidur dengan orang lain, tapi Midorima selalu berkata kalau lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati. Tapi kali ini Midorima ingin merasakan semua Kagami dan menjadi satu dengan Kagami tanpa ada halangan di antara mereka.

" _Please_."

Kagami tersenyum dan mencium Midorima. "Apapun."

.

Kagami terbangun di tengah malam dan merasakan tubuhnya sakit tapi juga dia sangat puas dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan malam itu. Dia merasakan dalamnya penuh dengan cairan Midorima dan itu adalah satu-satunya yang tidak suka karena pasti akan sangat sulit untuk membersihkannya. Dia akan bangun untuk ke kamar mandi tapi merasakan pelukan dari belakang dari Midorima yang sangat erat. Dia kemudian dengan agak susah membalik badannya dan melihat wajah Midorima yang meskipun sedikit lelah tetapi sudah kelihatan tenang daripada tadi. Kagami mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke dada Midorima dan memeluknya lebih erat.

.

.

.

A/N: XDDD


End file.
